


Reward

by Yomidark



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Here you go, Walter/Yang. :P I feel like I could have made it better, but oh well!





	Reward

Schönkopf pushed Yang against the wall, trapping him under his figure, his mouth on the other's neck, sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh.

"W-Wait-" Yang moaned, his hand reaching for the soldier's head, burying it in his hairs.

"No," Schönkopf replied pronto, one of his hands reaching for the other's pants, pressing on the other’s crotch. "You’re hard."

"Hmmm." Yang gritted his teeth. He did promise Schönkopf he would have slept with him after the mission was complete, but -

"Should I call my men? Maybe you would be more comfortable if someone was watching?" He whispered, as he slowly nibbled his ear.  "I don't mind putting on a show."

"I'll…pass this time, thank you." Gosh, Schönkopf definitely knew what he was doing.

"Too bad. I almost feel like screaming that I'm making love to the great Yang Wen-li." His head drew back, and their eyes meet.  "May I kiss you?"

Yang's lips curled into a half smile. "And now you’re being a gentleman?" Then he stepped forward, placing his lips against his.

Surprised, but pleased, Schönkopf opened his mouth, meeting Yang's kiss and drawing their bodies close again.

"We'll have to be quiet," Yang whispered.

Schönkopf clicked his tongue, disappointed. "I supposed we'll have to. I'll save my best for another time."

Their hands went for their own pants, quickly removing their belts and undergarments, making them fall to the floor.

Yang's eyebrow arched together, as he looked at the other’s hips. "That's... impressive."

Schönkopf chuckled. "I hope it's bigger than any men you’ve with. Now," He took his hands, and placed them on his own shoulders. "Hold on to me." Then, he gripped Yang's hips, holding him up, against the wall.

"I need to prepare you. Suck." He said as he placed two fingers on to the other’s mouth.

Yang did as told, carefully licking them.

"Hold still now." His saliva coated fingers went lower, reaching for other’s lower half of his body. He circled the man's entrance before shoving them into it.

"Ah!" Yang's moaned, gritting his teeth.

"This will hurt a bit...sorry, I don't have any lube."

"It's fine." Yang grinding his teeth. "It just burns a bit."

The other soldier nodded and pressed into the man further, his fingers moving, widening the entrance. "You are not that tight. Good."

"It's not been that long since I – Argh –" He hissed. "Did it."

"Trying to make me jealous?"

"Not at all." Yang smiled, honest.

He chuckled at the man's sincerity. Removing his fingers, his hands settled on the strategist's asscheeks, holding him in place against the wall. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Go for it."

Schönkopf nodded. His cock poked the ill-prepared entrance, teasing it. Then, slowly, he pressed himself into the opening.

Yang hissed, his body shivering, his nails digging into the other man's uniform.

"I'm not stopping." The other answered concisely, staring into Yang's eyes.

"I didn't ask you to," Yang's lips curled into a smirk as his inside tightened around the man's cock.  "You’re not wearing a condom."

"I'm not missing the chance to finish inside of you either."

"You are very possessive, aren't you?" Yang chuckled, one of his hands ruffling the other's hairs.

"Only towards those I respect." And with that, he thrust inside the man, sheathing himself inside.

A moan escapes Yang's lips, a mixture of pain and pleasure; but his body didn't reject Schönkopf. He tightened his legs around the other's hips, drawing their bodies even closer.

Schönkopf stopped for a second, one of his hands moving from Yang's hips to the other's face, caressing it. His eyes glanced at the other’s lips, red cheeks, and rising breath.

Yang's eyes meet his, and he raised an eyebrow. "Liking what you see?"

"Very." His hips started to move, backing down only to ram himself into the man again, splitting him open, and widening his insides over and over.

  Schönkopf’s rhythm was steady and harsh, leaving no time for pause.

"Ah…that's..." Yang's body's shivered, his inner parts being touched and stimulated in ways he himself didn't know was possible.

"You have," Schönkopf started to talk, between each thrust "No idea-" Another thrust, his cock slammed against the other's most sensitive spots. "How much I," His movements became harsher and harsher, almost frenetic, "Wanted to fuck you." His balls slapped against the flesh of Yang's ass.

"I – I’m getting an idea..." Yang moaned, closing his eyes and letting the other use his body.

Schönkopf didn't stop to answer, but instead captured the other's lips, entangling their tongues together in a mad dance.

"I'm – our uniform-s–” Yang whispered, almost delirious from the pleasure.

Schönkopf smirked, accelerating his rhythm even more. "Do you think I could stop now, even if I wanted?"

"N-no...p-probably not..." Yang's eyes closed, and his hips jerked forward.  Semen spurted from his cock, dirtying their upper bodies and uniforms.

Schönkopf didn't stop, ramming himself into the other man until he too couldn't take anymore. He pressed his lips to the other and his cock slammed himself into Yang one last time, filling his innermost parts with his seed.

After that, they stayed in place, Schönkopf still holding Yang's body. Their breaths heavy, they gazed into each other eyes, enjoying the fruit of their sex on each other's faces.

"Mind letting me go? It's not a bad position, but I don't know how long my legs are going to hold." Yang smiled at him.

Schönkopf chuckled. "What if I told you I don't want to?"

"I would congratulate you with your vigour, but I really need to clean my uniform. And yours." He pointed at the sticky, white substance all over their bodies. This really had been a bad idea. "And I don't think I could do that with your dick in my ass."

Schönkopf laughed again. "Alright, your majesty." Slowly, he helped the other put his feet on the ground.

"...and it appears I'm leaking." Yang sighed, feeling wetness down his tight.  "You really did it, Schönkopf. Was this everything you wanted?"

Schönkopf smiled, one of his hands capturing Yang's cheek, his thumb caressing Yang's lips. "This isn't even half of what I wanted."

Yang sighed, then he smiled. "I imagine. Then please, show me again in the future?"

"You didn't need to ask." Schönkopf smiled back at him before he pressed their bodies together to kiss him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Walter/Yang. :P I feel like I could have made it better, but oh well!


End file.
